


Saranghae

by Mickysusu



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickysusu/pseuds/Mickysusu
Summary: Lee Chun Hee falls for Daesung and decides to court him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is another fic I wrote years ago. I've decided to edit it and share it here as well. For those who don't know, Chun Hee and Daesung got close while filming Family Outing, a popular variety show that aired in 2008. They were really cute together so I had to write this. I hope you all enjoy reading and show it some love^^

_"Hyung...what...are you doing,” Daesung blushed panting harder as he gripped cotton sheets below him._

_“I have to...prepare you first love,” Chunhee moaned as he slipped moist fingers inside of the hot body below him._

_Daesung stared into his hyung’s darkened eyes, whimpering in pain as his walls were stretched by his long fingers._

_The older man met his gaze as he quickly inserted a third digit, thrusting slowly into the tight heat._

_“Hyung I...”_

_Chunhee quickly interrupted the smaller man fusing their mouths together in a passionate kiss._

_“Mmmmm...,” Daesung moaned as he wrapped his arms around the older man pulling him closer._

_Their tongues clashed dancing to an unheard beat while Daesung thrust down on the intruding fingers._

_Chunhee pulled away licking his lips before removing his fingers._

_“Hyung,” Daesung whined at the lost reaching out to grab strong shoulders._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good soon Sungie,” the older man assured his young lover before leaning down to attach his mouth to sweaty skin._

_“Ahh Chun,” Daesung yelped as the older man licked the sensitive spot on the side of his neck._

_Chunhee sucked and nibbled on the tender skin until he was satisfied with the color._

_He pulled away to face his panting lover. “Are you ready,” he asked meeting Daesung’s gaze once more._

_“I’m ready hyung,” the younger man said spreading his legs wider giving his lover more room to operate._

_“Alright I’ll be gentle since it’s your first time,” Chunhee reached for the forgotten tube of clear, chocolate flavored lube._

_Daesung blushed as he watched the bigger man squeeze a generous amount over his heated arousal. His eyes followed the sticky substance as it slowly swam down the hot flesh before Chunhee covered it with his large hand spreading it evenly._

_Chunhee crawled into position guiding his lubed cock to Daesung’s tight, virgin hole before leaning over the smaller man._

_“Brace yourself, it’s going to hurt for a few minutes, but it’ll get better,” he said nuzzling the other’s nose._

_“You promise,” Daesung asked wrapping his arms around his lover’s shoulders._

_“I promise, I’ll never hurt you intentionally Sungie, just try to relax,” Chunhee said capturing Daesung’s lips in another passionate kiss as he slowly slipped inside of the virgin._

 

Chunhee gasped eyes opening immediately as he gripped the area above his rapidly beating heart.

 

He stared at the dark ceiling of his bedroom trying to get his breathing under control.

 

Once he began to breathe normally, he kicked off the dark blue sheets and matching duvet before turning on his side to stare at the clock on his nightstand.

 

"7:00 a.m," Chunhee groaned, gripping his head as images from his dream began to replay in his mind.

 

He looked down in annoyance at his erection standing proudly and mocking him.

 

“I can’t take this anymore, this is the tenth time,” he frowned swinging his legs over the side of the bed before slowly standing to his feet.

 

“I have to do something before I go crazy,” he sighed heading to the blue bathroom attached to his room.

 

~~~~~

 

Daesung hummed to himself as he bent over to make up his and the maknae’s bed smoothing out the wrinkles as he pulled the sheets tight.

 

He soon halted all movements as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close into a tight embrace.

 

Daesung smiled before standing straight while his hands wrapped around the arms hugging his stomach.

 

“What are you doing Ri,” he asked as the maknae nuzzled the back of his neck.

 

“Jiyong hyung sent me to get you for breakfast so forget the bed and let’s go before they eat it all,” Seungri mouthed into his hyung’s warm skin before releasing the older man as he turned around.

 

“Do you always have to hug me every morning,” Daesung asked poking the younger man’s nose.

 

“Yup, I like having you in my arms,” Seungri smirked pecking the older man’s lips before running away.

 

Daesung pouted before chasing after the maknae.

 

“Hey I told you lips were off limits,” he yelled following close behind the laughing maknae.

 

“I already stole your first kiss, why get angry over a little peck,” Seungri taunted.

 

“I can still taste the chocolate you were eating,” the maknae laughed.

 

His laugh soon turned into a gasp as Daesung finally caught up with him and tackled the younger man to the carpeted floor.

 

“Ouch,” the maknae’s frown quickly disappeared as Daesung climbed over him.

 

“I have forgiven you for that, but why do you always taunt me,” the older man asked face inches away from Seungri’s.

 

“I’m the maknae, it’s my job, and I really like teasing you,” the younger man smirked before kissing the side of Daesung’s mouth.

 

“Don’t be mad at me hyung, I love you,” Seungri said pouting cutely.

 

Daesung stared long and hard at the adorable expression before looking away.

 

“Fine, just don’t do it again, I really wanted to save my kisses for someone special,” Daesung frowned as he climbed off of the maknae helping him to his feet.

 

“It’s okay hyung, I’m special don’t worry,” Seungri smiled pecking the older man on a smooth cheek before running toward the kitchen where his other hyungs were devouring breakfast.

 

Daesung sighed. “I know he’s not going to stop anytime soon,” he mumbled following after the energetic maknae.

 

He entered the kitchen and sure enough, his hyungs were devouring the food.

 

“Hey babe, I saved some food for you,” Jiyong smiled rushing toward Daesung pulling him to a free seat.

 

The leader took a seat next to him and immediately grabbed a light pink napkin stuffing it halfway down the front of his shirt.

 

“Hyung I don’t need this, I won’t drop any food,” Daesung sighed pulling on the cloth.

 

“I think you do, you and Ri have been giving me a hard time because of the increased laundry; you guys have been messing up a lot of clothes,” Jiyong said grabbing a pair of metal chopsticks.

 

“Sorry hyung, I’ve been clumsy these days,” Seungri sighed fingering the sauce stained napkin stuffed down his shirt.

 

“You sure have, you ruined my white tee yesterday with your stupid ice cream,”

 

Taeyang said pushing his empty dishes away from his full stomach before grabbing his glass of orange juice.

 

“That was an accident hyung, it’s not my fault I tripped over that fallen tree branch,” the youngest pouted pushing his food around with his chopsticks.

 

“It wasn’t a tree branch, it was a stick,” Seunghyun said taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Same difference,” the maknae frowned as his face reddened.

 

“It’s ok baby, you’re the maknae, just try harder okay,” Jiyong smiled at Seungri.

 

“Okay hyung,” the maknae returned the smile happy to get attention from the leader.

 

Jiyong turned back to Daesung, who had been distracted, and smiled.

 

“Try this babe, I promise it’s good,” he said grabbing a bright yellow egg roll before holding it up to Daesung’s mouth.

 

“Hyung I can feed myself,” Daesung whined pushing his hyung’s chopsticks away.

 

“So what, your hyung want’s to feed you,” Jiyong said forcing the food into the younger man’s mouth.

 

“See, wasn’t that easy,” he smiled picking up a small sausage.

 

“You don’t feed the maknae,” Daesung mumbled around the food in his mouth.

 

“Just let him eat on his own Jiyong, he’s not a baby,” Seunghyun said sitting his mug down on the table before standing to his feet.

 

“Don’t forget we have a schedule today so stop wasting time and get ready,” the eldest smirked at the appreciative look Daesung gave him before walking out of the kitchen.

 

“Hyung’s so cool,” Seungri said wiping his mouth on the clean side of his napkin.

 

“I’ll be in the shower, don’t try peaking again Seungri,” Taeyang smirked at the maknae’s shocked expression.

 

“I…was just practicing..,” the maknae mumbled, face flushing red in embarrassment. 

 

“That drama is in the past, you can’t use it as an excuse anymore,” Taeyang said walking towards the entrance.

 

“If I catch you again, I’ll punish you,” the older man sighed before leaving the kitchen.

 

“Seunghyun’s right, we have to get ready, can’t be late,” Jiyong jumped to his feet and began collecting dishes from the table.

 

Daesung, happy to finally be left alone, grabbed the nearest pair of chopsticks and began eating as fast as he could without choking.

 

“It’s okay hyung, we have plenty of time left so enjoy your food,” Seungri said removing his napkin getting ready to help his hyung wash the dishes.

 

Daesung smiled around the rice in his mouth before taking time to chew and swallow.

 

“I’ll be done in a few minutes so we can hang out with Top hyung before we leave,” he whispered so only the maknae could hear.

 

“Ok,” Seungri grinned rushing to help Jiyong.

 

He was in an excellent mood now knowing that Daesung wasn’t mad at him anymore, and they we’re going to ~~bother~~ hang out with Seunghyun. 

 

The eldest always protested when the two youngest tried to enter his room to spend time with him, but he inwardly enjoyed them....until they became annoying and he’d have to kick them out.

 

~~~~~

 

Chunhee stood in front of the full body length mirror in his walk in closet staring at the casual outfit he picked out for work.

 

Today was the day he decided to approach his secret crush. He hadn’t seen the smaller man since their last filming of Family Outing before their vacation began.

 

That was only a few days ago, but Chunhee was craving to see the man again.

 

He’d been having these dreams of the younger man for three months, but they always ended before he could actually make love to the younger man.

 

“I’m going take him to a movie and dinner and then ask him out,” the tall man repeated over and over as he straightened his small black tie.

 

“I have to finish work early so I can buy gifts and get dinner reservations,” Chunhee smiled slipping on clear, square frames trying to enhance his overall appearance.

 

He ran out of his room nearly tripping over his own feet as he reached the foyer.

 

He sighed at his own clumsiness before grabbing his car keys from a glass bowl resting on a small, mahogany table near the front door.

 

“I hope today goes well,” he said checking his pockets for his cell phone before leaving his condo in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit as much as I wanted, but I hope you enjoy^^ Please let me know what you think so far. I know this pairing isn't so popular, but I'd love to know if my readers want more.

"Okay, now lean a little to the left...and perfect, you were great as usual Chunhee!"

 

"That's it people, we're finished for today, the photo shoot was a success!"

 

Chunhee smiled happily listening to the applause as everyone got ready to leave for lunch.

 

He bowed to his elders and smiled at his juniors as he carefully stepped over cords making his way towards the dressing room to change back into his clothes.

 

“Chunhee oppa, would you like to eat lunch with me?”

 

The tall man stopped looking to his right to see the beautiful, young woman he just finished taking photographs with for a magazine cover.

 

She was still wearing her pearly white costume with matching wings enhancing her beauty.

 

“I’m sorry, but I already have plans, you should go with the other model Young Min, I know he’s free,” Chunhee smiled apologetically before walking away quickly and missing her crestfallen expression.

 

He didn’t have time to waste on people he didn’t care much about, he needed to go see his crush!

 

Thanks to his connections, he was able to find out everything about Big Bang’s schedule.

 

It ended an hour from now and since he still needed to buy gifts, he decided to use this time to do so.

 

Rushing to his dressing room, Chunhee immediately began pulling off his devil’s outfit. He started with the fake, black wings before pulling off his black silk shirt.

 

The theme for the photo shoot was supposed to be about bad boys and good girls so someone came up with the idea of devils and angels.

 

It wasn’t so bad, but Chunhee was a little annoyed because the wings were heavy and hugged his shoulders too tightly.

 

‘I hope I don’t have bruises in the morning,’ he thought slipping off his pants.

 

Twenty minutes later, Chunhee waved to the staff and his stylist noonas as he exited the building.

 

He ran to his new silver Audi A8 hopping inside before searching for his cell phone.

 

After locating it in his coat pocket, he pulled it out scrolling through his long list of contacts before finding the name he was looking for.

 

He highlighted the name and sat patiently as the soothing music from Clazziquai consumed him.

 

“And now I’m sear--ching but--I--can‘t...,”

 

“Hello Chunhee is that you?” a masculine voice interrupted abruptly.

 

“Ye-yes, I need your help hyung,” Chunhee stuttered embarrassed cause he was caught singing.

 

“And what my dear cousin, do you need help with,” the man asked amused.

 

He knew his cousin was in love without having to ask. Chunhee always called him with relationship issues.

 

“I need to get something nice for someone, but I’m not sure what or where I should get it,” the younger man sighed slouching in his car seat.

 

“Hmmm, describe who you’re trying to impress dongsaeng, and maybe Jin Sang hyung can help you,” the older man smirked knowing Chunhee was embarrassed.

 

“Hyuuuung,” Chunhee whined knowing his cousin was enjoying this.

 

“Fine, I’ll ask you questions and you just answer them the best you can,” Jin Sang said before clearing his throat.

 

“Ok, short or tall?”

 

“Short.”

 

“Skinny or muscular?”

 

“Umm muscular.”

 

“Occupation?”

 

“Singer and actor.”

 

“Oh, good or bad?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is he innocent?”

 

“Yes, I think he’s adorable,”

 

“Younger or older?”

 

“Younger.”

 

“It’s Daesung isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Chunhee blushed a deep shade a red after realizing he revealed his secret crush.

 

“Ha! I knew it was him all along, he’s all you ever talked about when I asked you about Family Outing,” Jin Sang laughed.

 

“Are you going to help me or not,” Chunhee asked in annoyance once his hyung’s laughter died down.

 

“He’s Daesung, anything will do, just get him a cute stuffed animal....and a cool jacket, and I know he likes to eat so take him out to eat since its lunch time,” the older man said picking his nails as he waited for the younger man’s response.

 

“You’re right, I’m sure he’ll love whatever I get him, thanks for the help hyung I love you,” Chunhee exclaimed as he hurriedly grabbed his seatbelt.

 

“You’re welcome dongsaeng, save your love for Daesung, and tell me how everything went later,” Jin Sang smiled at his dongsaeng’s excitement.

 

“I will, thanks again hyung, bye,” Chunhee smiled starting the car finally.

 

“Take care, and use protection,” Jin Sang laughed before Chunhee hung up on him with a red face.

 

“Luckily I keep my disguises in here,” the tall man said opening the glove compartment to pull out a simple black beanie with matching sunglasses.

 

He panicked as his eyes found the car’s clock and burned rubber trying to find the nearest shopping center.

 

He only had thirty minutes left before Big Bang’s schedule ended.

 

~~~~~

 

 

“Finally done, I’m so tired and hungry,” Seungri groaned falling into the nearest chair as everyone made their way inside of the dressing room.

 

“At least the show’s over now Ri, and we can finally eat and enjoy the rest of the day,” Taeyang said stretching as he made his way over to a mini fridge on the other side of the room for a cool drink.

 

“Good job everyone, manager-shii is in a good mood so as promised, we get the rest of the day off and tomorrow," Jiyong smirked stepping into the room heading straight to the mini fridge as well.

 

“Yay, so what are we having for lunch,” Daesung asked taking a seat next to the maknae who immediately laced their fingers together.

 

“Yeah I’m starved,” the youngest said resting his head on his hyung’s left shoulder.

 

“Let’s get noodles and beef,” Seunghyung said leaning against the wall near the door.

 

“Noodles and beef,” Taeyang asked tossing his empty coke can in the trash.

 

“You want both hyung,” Taeyang looked up into the eldest member’s bored expression.

 

“Well I want beef so let’s just get that,” the maknae said yawning cutely.

 

“I want noodles,” Jiyong said grabbing his jacket resting on the arm of a leather couch.

 

“Fine, let’s vote,” Seungri said sitting up. “If you want beef raise your hands,” the youngest said raising the hand that wasn’t laced with Daesung’s.

 

No one raised their hands.

 

“Ha, looks like noodles win maknae,” the leader said giving a little victory dance.

 

“Actually hyung, I was thinking that we should just go with what Top hyung wants, I’m sure there are plenty of restaurants that offers noodles and beef,” Daesung said obliviously rubbing his thumb over the back of Seungri’s hand.

 

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing Sungie,” Taeyang smiled while cautiously staring at Top’s satisfied expression within his peripheral vision.

 

“He’s right hyung, beef and noodles sound good,” Seungri said staring at Jiyong’s confused face.

 

“But..you just...fine, let’s go,” Jiyong sighed walking towards the exit.

 

“Let’s get out of here, it’s too stuffy,” the leader said grabbing Seunghyun’s hand pulling the older man behind him as the other members followed close behind.

 

“Hey Daesung....,”

 

“Call me hyung,” Daesung smirked interrupting the maknae as they all piled into the elevator.

 

Seungri sighed gripping his hand tighter.

 

“Alright Daesung hyung, do you want to play that new racing game when we get home,” Seungri asked staring at the older man’s thoughtful expression.

 

“Sure, but I’m choosing what we play after,” Daesung smiled flicking the maknae’s nose.

 

“You two aren’t going to play video games all night like you did two days ago, you can’t hog the television,” Jiyong said crossing his arms.

 

“We won’t mom, don’t worry,” Seungri smirked as the elevator doors opened.

 

“Hey, I told you not to call me that you little brat,” the leader frowned reaching for the youngest member who rushed out of the elevator.

 

“Let him run Jiyong, you can get him later,” Taeyang said grabbing his dongsaeng’s arm.

 

The maknae quickly pulled Daesung towards the glass doors of the lobby in the building, happy that the place was empty since everyone went to lunch.

 

“Hey warn me next time, I almost tripped back there,” Daesung complained leaning over to catch his breath.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, I would’ve caught you if you fell,” Seungri said laughing at his hyung’s tired expression once they made it outside.

 

“Hey who is that,” Taeyang asked walking up behind the two youngest members.

 

“Where,” Daesung asked confused.

 

“Nice car whoever it is,” Jiyong said standing next to Seunghyun.

 

Everyone watched as a silver car pulled up stopping behind their waiting van.

 

As soon as the car came to a complete stop, the driver’s door opened and a tall man climbed out clutching a rectangular box and gift bag to his chest.

 

After slamming the door, the man rushed over towards the members who were watching everything as if it were an interesting movie being played in slow motion.

 

Chunhee’s eyes zoomed in on Daesung and he blushed a light shade of red as his heart rate increased.

 

He ran towards his crush, but tripped over the curb not seeing it because of his tunnel vision.

 

The tall man caught himself before he fell on his face and embarrassed himself in front of the man he loved.

 

“Chunhee hyung,” Daesung exclaimed happy to see a family member.

 

“Dae...sung,” the older man panted as he finally made it to the shorter man leaning over to catch his breath.

 

“What are you doing here hyung,” Daesung asked looking up at the tired man.

 

“These are for you, please accept them,” Chunhee smiled handing the gifts to the tanned man.

 

“Really, what’s the occasion,” Daesung smiled releasing the forgotten maknae’s hand as he grabbed the gifts.

 

“Would you like to have lunch with me Daesung,” Chunhee asked placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

 

“Hey did you just see how he completely ignored us to get to Daesung,” Taeyang asked sucking on a lollipop he found in his coat pocket.

 

“Who didn’t, and he brought him gifts,” Jiyong frowned clearly jealous.

 

Seunghyun just stood there watching everyone else with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“Ummm, I was going to eat lunch with the members...”

 

Chunhee sighed in defeat before Daesung grabbed his hand.

 

“But since you came all this way instead of just calling me, I guess it’s okay,” Daesung said not wanting to upset his friend.

 

“Really,” the older man asked giving a warm smile.

 

“Yeah, let’s go now, I’m starving,” the younger man said pulling the model away towards the silver, parked car that was still running.

 

“Sorry, I’ll have dinner with you guys instead,” Daesung yelled while waving at his hyungs and the maknae.

 

“Whatever,” Jiyong said crossing his arms.

 

“Have fun, but don’t stay out too late,” Taeyang said pointing at his dongsaeng with his cherry lollipop.

 

The maknae stood watching with a frown as the car pulled off in the opposite direction it came in.

 

“He didn’t buy me a gift, why is Daesung hyung so popular,” he mumbled before remembering who he was talking about.

 

“Oh yeah that’s right, but I’m still the maknae,” he said holding his nose high.

 

“Hey Seungri come on, we’re leaving,” Seunghyun yelled from his seat in the van.

 

“Wait for me, I was distracted,” the maknae yelled.

 

In his haste to get to his seat, he tripped over his shoestring and fell in Seunghyun’s lap.

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” he blushed as the older man helped him to his feet.

 

“I told you he was clumsy,” Taeyang smirked pulling on his seatbelt.

 

“I know, I raised him,” Jiyong frowned watching the youngest climb safely into his seat.

 

He turned around to give his hyungs a bright smile before reaching for the mp3 player he shared with Daesung.

 

It was going to be a long, boring ride without his favorite hyung to entertain him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chunhee sat nervously watching Daesung eat his tong dak. After many ideas were thrown out, the younger man decided that he wanted to eat chicken wings.

 

The older man finished his meal a few minutes ago and was waiting anxiously for Daesung to finish so they could talk.

 

“Are you okay Chunhee, you look a little pale,” Daesung glanced worriedly at the model.

 

“Y-yes, I’m alright, don’t worry,” Chunhee said trying to smile reassuringly, but failing.

 

“Well, I’m done, thanks for the meal Chunhee hyung,” Daesung said smiling brightly before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

 

“You have something on your face,” the older man said staring at a bit of food stuck on the side of Daesung’s mouth.

 

“Where,” the younger man asked trying, but failing to wipe it off.

 

Chunhee reached across the small table between them and wiped the food off with his thumb before licking it off.

 

“T-thanks,” Daesung blushed looking away to find his gifts sitting next to him.

 

“Thank you again for the gifts, I promise to wear the nice jacket you gave me,” the younger man said looking up to meet Chunhee’s now determined expression.

 

“I have to ask you something,” the older man reached over the table and grabbed Daesung’s right hand startling him.

 

“What is it,” Daesung asked tilting his head to the side with a cute curious expression.

 

“Will you like to go out with me tomorrow,” Chunhee asked inwardly praying for the answer he wanted to hear.

 

“Are you...asking me out on a date,” Daesung asked in disbelief.

 

As soon as the older man’s face turned red, Daesung already knew the answer.

 

“Y-yes I am, so what’s your answer,” Chunhee stuck his tongue out to wet his dry lips before pressing them together in a thin line.

 

The younger man sat there staring at his friend before he decided on his answer.

 

“Well I’m free tomorrow so I guess its ok...alright yes I will,” Daesung said giving the older man a bright smile.

 

“Really,” Chunhee asked again to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

 

“My answer is yes, now where are we going and what ti-ah,” Daesung gasped as the other man kissed the back of his hand that was still being held tightly.

 

“Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me,” Chunhee smiled feeling like the luckiest man alive at the moment.

 

“I didn’t know that you liked me so much Chunhee,” Daesung said pulling his hand free so he could rest his chin in his palm.

 

“I’ve liked you since that week we filmed our first Family Outing episode together,” the older man admitted face getting redder.

 

“Is that why my name was the first thing to come out of your mouth that day you came late because of some test or something when Jiyong hyung was our guest,” Daesung asked smirking.

 

“I-I was only thinking about you so...when I saw you, your name slipped out,” Chunhee was now staring at his lap in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed hyung, I think you’re cute,” Daesung said staring at the man’s handsome face.

 

Chunhee feeling much better looked up at his crush and smiled. “You ready to go now,” he asked sitting up straight.

 

“Yeah let’s go, I’m sure the others are waiting for me,” Daesung grabbed his gifts and stood with the taller man who grabbed his hand once more.

 

“I’ll tell you the details for our date later tonight,” he said pulling the younger man towards the exit.

 

Daesung held his gifts close to his chest smiling in amusement as he let the older man lead him.

 

‘ _I wonder how this is going to turn out_ ,’ he thought watching the older man trip over a rock.

 

~~~~~

 

Daesung sighed as he stepped into the apartment he shared with the other members closing and locking the door behind him.

 

As soon as the lock clicked, Daesung frowned as he heard what sounded like a stampede heading his way.

 

He looked towards his left and before he could see anything he was knocked on his back and found himself staring up into a familiar face.

 

“Ouch...Ri, that hurt,” he whined panting for breath since the youngest knocked the air out of his lungs.

 

“Hyung, I thought I heard the door unlock and I was right, I missed you,” Seungri exclaimed excitedly as he nuzzled the older man’s neck.

 

“I was only gone for two hours,” Daesung sighed rubbing his dongsaeng's back.

 

“So what, I missed you, why did you leave me for another man hyung,” Seungri pulled back to stare into his hyung’s confused expression.

 

“What did I do to make you leave,” Seungri asked leaning over the older man until their noses touched.

 

“Ri, what are you talking about, what’s wrong with yo-mmm,”

 

Seungri connected their mouths pressing their lips together before taking advantage of his hyung’s frozen body to deepen the kiss.

 

As soon as Daesung felt a hot, moist tongue slip into his mouth, he snapped out of his trance and pushed at the younger man, but he was very persistent.

 

Daesung moaned in protest as his hands traveled down to grab the younger man’s waist almost succeeding in pushing him away before he heard a familiar voice.

 

“What the hell are you two doing,” Jiyong yelled in shock staring at their provocative position.

 

The leader left his bedroom to get a snack from the kitchen and was shocked to find his two dongsaeng’s making out on the floor.

 

Seungri quickly pulled back licking his lips before responding.

 

“I was just...greeting Daesung hyung,” the maknae panted while staring into angry eyes.

 

“You attacked me, you know I don’t like when you do this,” Daesung frowned finally pushing the youngest member off of him before standing to his feet to get the forgotten gifts he dropped when he was knocked down.

 

“You said no kisses on the lips, but I only did that to get inside cause you never said I couldn’t go that far,” Seungri leaned against the wall watching as his hyung snatched up his gifts obviously in a bad mood before stumping his way toward a familiar bedroom.

 

“Ri, what’s wrong with you,” Jiyong asked worried as he watched his baby enter Seunghyun’s room slamming the door behind him.

 

“I was just making sure I was his first, I don’t like that model guy...whatever his name is,” the maknae frowned crossing his arms.

 

“You’re jealous of Chunhee,” Jiyong said shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

 

“No I’m not,” the youngest said sticking his nose in the air.

 

“It was a statement, not a question maknae, you go apologize to Daesung after he cools off, don’t upset him anymore,” the leader said turning his back.

 

“I’m disappointed, you better make up or else,” the leader continued on his way to the kitchen leaving the maknae to pout.

 

“I had him first, it’s not fair. I don’t want to share,” Seungri sighed knowing he had to make it up to his hyung fast.

 

Seunghyun frowned looking up from his magazine as he heard his door open and slam. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed relaxing while reading up on the new girl groups debuting.

 

The eldest watched as Daesung dropped his gifts and ran towards him jumping into his lap without warning.

 

“Hyung,” Daesung whined wrapping his arms around the eldest burying his face in his chest.

 

The older man sighed tossing the magazine on the floor somewhere before pulling his dongsaeng into a hug.

 

“What’s wrong now,” his rough voice questioned as his right hand rubbed small circles over the younger man’s back.

 

“Seungri,” Daesung’s muffled voice reached Seunghyun’s ears moments later.

 

“What did he do this time,” the eldest asked stroking the younger man’s hair with his left hand.

 

Daesung was quiet for a few seconds before responding.

 

“He kissed me again, but this time he...he used his tongue,” Daesung pouted burying his face deeper into his comforting hyung.

 

Seunghyun frowned. The maknae was starting to get out of control with his “friendly” kisses.

 

He grabbed his dongsaeng’s arms and pulled him away.

 

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him later," Seunghyun said rubbing the younger man's arms.

 

"So how was your lunch date," he asked caressing Daesung's chin with the palm of his hand.

 

The younger man’s face turned a dark shade of red before he responded.

 

“It was good, h-he asked me out for a date tomorrow,” Daesung said looking away in embarrassment.

 

‘ _Oh, so he’s trying to get close to you_ ,’ Seunghyun thought staring at the tanned man.

 

“Why don’t you go shower and take a nap before dinner,” he said pulling the younger man to his feet.

 

Daesung watched as the older man grabbed his gifts before placing them in his arms.

 

“Here you go, put these away and shower, while I take care of the maknae,” the older man promised, leading the younger man towards his door. 

 

“Alright hyung, thanks,” Daesung said giving the eldest a quick hug before rushing to his shared room.

 

Seunghyun watched him leave before closing the door slowly until a tiny sliver of light peeked through the crack he left. He pulled out his cell phone to send a text message.

 

After pressing the send button, he peeked through the crack he made to watch Daesung enter the bathroom.

 

The younger man closed and locked the door before the maknae could get in.

 

“I said I was sorry hyung, I just wanted to be your first,” Seungri pouted outside of the bathroom door.

 

In two minutes, Seunghyun heard the door open next to his and watched as Taeyang quickly walked up behind the maknae before covering his mouth with his hand.

 

Seungri’s voice was muffled as he tried to scream and protest as he was pulled towards his hyung’s bedroom.

 

Taeyang pushed the younger man onto his bed before closing and locking his door.

 

“What’s wrong with you hyung,” the maknae asked frowning deeply.

 

The older man said nothing with his back turned to the younger man as he replied to the text message he received.

 

- **I’ll make sure he learns from this** -

 

Taeyang pressed the send button before closing his phone and tossing it on a nearby desk.

 

“Taeyang hyung, why am I here,” the maknae asked as the older man walked closer to him.

 

“I couldn’t hold back anymore,” Taeyang said pulling off his shirt revealing his well-developed body.

 

“W-what are you talking about,” Seungri asked blushing as he scooted away from his hyung messing up the bed sheets.

 

“I want you, so I decided to take you now,” the older man smirked jumping on top of the startled maknae.

 

“Hyung…wait...stop it,” Seungri yelled pushing at a muscled chest.

 

Taeyang ignored his struggles as he attached his lips to a smooth neck.

 

“Hyung why aren’t...you listening,” the younger man struggled with more force as he felt Taeyang trail a hand down his chest.

 

The older man pulled away to attack Seungri's mouth kissing him deeply before pulling away to stare at the flustered maknae.

 

“I want to make sure that I’m you’re first,” Taeyang smiled before grabbing the waistband of Seungri’s sweatpants.

 

The maknae’s face darkened as he realized what his hyung meant.

 

“Wait hyung stop it.” he said grabbing the older man’s strong shoulders.

 

“What’s wrong,” Taeyang asked staring at the youngest with a curious expression.

 

“I-I’m not...,”

 

“If it’s about protection, don’t worry baby I’m clean,” Taeyang smirked at the younger man’s panicked expression.

 

While he was distracted, Taeyang quickly pulled the grey sweatpants off and tossed them over his shoulder.

 

Seungri snapped out of his trance and increased his efforts to free himself, but he was no match for his strong hyung.

 

“Please hyung, I’m not ready for this,” he begged as the older man began to pull on his black boxers.

 

“But, I want to be your first, I get jealous when I see you all over Daesung, especially when you used to always peek at me in the shower,”

 

Taeyang pouted staring into the maknae’s glossy eyes.

 

“Ok, I get it, I’m sorry,” Seungri said turning on his side with his back to his hyung.

 

“I was just jealous of that stupid Chunhee stealing my hyung’s attention…I’ll leave him alone.”

 

“That’s good maknae, instead of attacking Daesung, let’s just make sure that this guy is good enough for him,” Taeyang said patting his dongsaeng’s shoulder.

 

The older man reached for his shirt on the ground and slipped it on before standing to his feet.

 

“I’m going to help Jiyong with dinner, so you behave and apologize to Daesung,” he ordered walking towards his door to unlock it.

 

“See you later Ri,” Taeyang said grabbing his phone before walking out leaving the maknae curled in a ball in the middle of his bed.

 

- **Mission accomplished** -

 

Seunghyun smirked as he read the text that his dongsaeng sent two seconds ago.

 

‘ _Hope he wasn’t too traumatized_ ,’ he thought closing his phone.

 

The eldest reached for his forgotten magazine and collapsed on his bed once more to continue reading.

 

Hopefully he won’t get interrupted again unless it was for dinner.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did you think? I tried to keep the BaeRi scene pg-13. How did I do?


	4. Chapter 4

Daesung stood in the bathroom humming to himself as he pulled on his pajamas. He stared at his reflection in the mirror frowning once his eyes landed on his lips.

 

“There goes my real first kiss,” he sighed before looking away to grab his fluffy white towel.

 

He slipped on his slippers before walking towards the door to unlock it.

 

Seungri sat against the wall next to the door staring at the floor and almost startled the older man.

 

As soon as the door opened, the maknae looked up at his hyung with a defeated expression.

 

“Hyung...I’m sorry for everything, please forgive me,” the youngest begged before bowing at Daesung’s feet.

 

Daesung kept quiet just standing there watching his dongsaeng bowing before him.

 

“I’m really really sorry, I promise to stop bothering you...hyung don’t be mad at me,” Seungri said taking the silence as a bad sign.

 

Daesung sighed as he stared at the younger man with a pout.

 

“Fine, since I’m a forgiving person, I forgive you, but you have to keep your promise,” the older man said with his hands on his hips.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, I’m going to change I promise,” Seungri stood to his feet giving his hyung a halfhearted smile.

 

“It’s time to eat, so hurry up and get in here!” a familiar voice yelled from the kitchen.

 

Soon Seunghyun’s door opened revealing the eldest who gave a small smile after seeing his dongsaeng’s making up.

 

“Since Jiyong’s yelling, I’m guessing it’s time to eat,” Top said raising an eyebrow.

 

The maknae nodded and watched his hyung rush toward the kitchen.

 

“Well I’m going to go put my stuff away, you go ahead before they eat it all,” Daesung said placing a hand on the maknae’s shoulder.

 

“Alright hyung, don’t take too long,” Seungri said as he watched the older man enter their room.

 

‘ _Stupid Chunhee_ ,’ he thought dragging his feet toward the kitchen.

 

~~~~~

 

Hours later, Chunhee smiled brightly as he stood in front of his bed staring at the various outfits he picked out for tomorrow’s date.

 

He picked out at least seven outfits, but couldn’t decide which one was good enough.

 

After ten minutes of debating with himself, he chose the first outfit he picked out and hung it up on his closet door with a new pair of dress shoes.

 

“I hope he likes the restaurant,” he smiled wiping invisible dust from his outfit.

 

The tall man glanced at the clock on his nightstand and realized that he needed to sleep so he could wake up early to find more gifts for his crush and the other members.

 

He knew that he had to somehow please them in order to keep Daesung happy.

 

“I hope everything turns out okay,” he sighed climbing under the warm duvet before turning out the lights.

 

~~~~~

 

“Hey hyung do you want to play the racing game manager-shii bought me,” Seungri stood on the side of Taeyang who was busy surfing the internet.

 

“Don’t you always play with Daesung...go ask him,” the older man mumbled clicking away at the mouse after finding an interesting article about a new scandal involving two females.

 

“Daesung hyung is busy reading, I can’t bother him,” Seungri whined crossing his arms with a pout.

 

“It never stopped you before,” Taeyang smirked as he found a picture of the females making out completely ignoring the maknae.

 

Seungri frowned as his pout was ignored, he suddenly jumped on the older man straddling him almost knocking them both out of the black swivel chair.

 

“What the hell Ri,” Taeyang frowned gripping the maknae’s waist.

 

“I don’t like being ignored, what’s so interesting about two girls kissing anyway,” he said frowning.

 

“What do you want Seungri,” Taeyang sighed as the younger man made himself comfortable on his lap.

 

“I want you to play with me, Top hyung is sleeping, and Jiyong hyung snapped at me for bothering him,” Seungri said wrapping his arms around the singer’s neck.

 

“Fine, but only one race and that’s it,” Taeyang said giving in.

 

“Ok, I’ll go set it up,” Seungri smiled before jumping off of the older man’s lap running out of his room.

 

“Spoiled brat,” Taeyang smiled as he stood to follow the maknae.

 

~~~~~

 

Daesung marked his page before closing the book he’d been reading for a month now.

 

He put it in his night stand drawer and slipped under the blankets before grabbing his pillow.

 

The maknae walked into the room a few seconds later with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Hey hyung, I just beat Taeyang hyung five or six times in a row,” the younger man boasted as he made his way toward their bed.

 

Seungri climbed in bed, turned out the lights, and got comfortable before the older man responded.

 

“Which game was it,” Daesung asked staring at the maknae’s happy expression.

 

“That racing game I told you about earlier, he only wanted to play one race, but ended up playing longer.” 

 

“He even accused me of cheating...he’s worse than you,” Seungri smirked feeling accomplished for beating his hyungs.

 

“Hey you...,”

 

“Well good night hyung,” the maknae said interrupting Daesung as he turned his back on him getting comfortable once more.

 

Daesung kept quiet as he stared at the maknae’s back. The youngest never turned his back on him, he always tried to cuddle or share his pillow.

 

‘ _I guess he’s keeping his promise_ ,’ Daesung frowned before drifting off to dream land.

 

~~~~~

 

Chunhee bit his bottom lip with worry as he stood in the elevator taking him up to Big Bang’s floor.

 

He stared at the multiple bags he held praying that the people he bought the gifts for would love them. 

 

The model had never been this nervous in his whole life. He could feel the sweat rolling down his neck and nearly had a heart attack when the elevator doors opened.

 

“Alright Chunhee, this is it, first impressions are important,” he whispered as he made his way toward the door with the numbers he memorized the night before.

 

After ringing the doorbell once, he stood nervously scratching the back of his head until he heard the lock click.

 

The door swung open slowly to reveal Jiyong’s bright face.

 

“Oh, you’re early aren’t you, come in,” the leader said stepping to the side allowing the taller man to enter.

 

Chunhee smiled nervously as he stepped inside before removing his shoes.

 

“You brought gifts, how nice of you, I’m beginning to like you already,” Jiyong said eyeing the bags the taller man brought in.

 

Soon Taeyang walked by and stared at the man with an unreadable expression.

 

“Uh...,”

 

“Go have a seat, Daesung’s still with the maknae getting ready,” Jiyong interrupted the model before pushing him towards the living room.

 

“Are you going to tell him sooner or later,” Taeyang asked the leader who stood next to him watching the tall man trip over someone’s bag.

 

“We’re going to tell him today before he leaves, don’t worry Bae you can rape him later,” Jiyong smirked.

 

Chunhee took a seat opposite the couch Seunghyun sat on because the man was intimidating.

 

He just sat there ignoring his presence while reading the latest issue of what looked like a magazine for men.

 

“So what do you have for us,” Jiyong asked taking a seat next to the oblivious model.

 

Chunhee snapped out of his thoughts and blushed deeply.

 

“I picked out a few things I thought you guys would like,” the actor smiled as he passed out the gifts to the three oldest members.

 

“What the hell is this,” Jiyong asked angrily.

 

“Yeah what are you planning,” Taeyang asked frowning deeply.

 

“What,” Chunhee was confused until Seunghyun threw his gift at the man.

 

What landed on the model’s lap was not what he remembered buying, instead a pink sex toy occupied his lap.

 

The tall man gasped in shock before looking up at the other gifts seeing Jiyong holding a sexy maid’s outfit and Taeyang with a large bottle of scented lube.

 

“You perverted bastard,” Jiyong yelled throwing the outfit onto the ground before standing to his feet.

 

“I knew you were only interested in getting into Daesung’s pants, but now you want us too,” Taeyang frowned in feigned anger standing next to the leader.

 

“N-no, t-those aren't m-my gifts...t-this isn't right,” Chunhee stuttered as the older members began to walk his way.

 

“Then what is this,” Seunghyun asked holding up a light blue vibrator with a message engraved on the side.

 

“I had this specially ordered for you, I hope you enjoy this Seungri, always think of oppa when you use it, love Chunhee,” Seunghyun read the message for everyone to hear.

 

“Oppa? “  “You’re dead,” Jiyong growled jumping on top of the taller man trying to pull open his buttoned shirt.

 

“Take his pants off Bae, since he’s so fond of this, I’m going to use it on him,” Seunghyun smirked turning on the large vibrator.

 

“Way ahead of you hyung,” Taeyang smirked unzipping the older man’s pants pulling them off along with his red boxers.

 

“No stop it..” Chunhee begged trying to twist his body free from the naughty hands.

 

“It’s too late for that...I’m not stopping,” Taeyang moaned as he palmed Chunhee’s hardening flesh.

 

“I’m going to ride you into oblivion,” the singer licked his lips as he stood pulling off his pants.

 

“Why are you doing this,” Chunhee increased his efforts once the singer climbed over him.

 

“Daesung won’t mind, we're making sure you’re good enough for him so just shut up and enjoy,” Jiyong smirked before attacking the model’s mouth.

 

Chunhee jumped up hitting his head on his car door’s window.

 

He quickly looked around clutching his chest as he made sure the gift bags were still in the backseat.

 

“It was just....a nightmare,” he repeated over and over until his heartbeat returned to normal.

 

After checking each bag to make sure he bought the right gifts for the right people, the actor slouched in his seat exhausted.

 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep in the car,” he frowned reaching for a bottle of water he always kept in his car.

 

He quickly opened the bottle quenching his thirst as he thought about what he had to do next.

 

He had been shopping all morning making sure he got the perfect gifts.

 

Glancing at the clock, he realized it was lunch time and he was starving.

 

“I still have three hours to kill before I meet him, I guess I should eat and go over my plans,” he said pulling on his seatbelt before starting the car.

 

‘ _Why do I keep having these perverted dreams_ ,’ he thought with a frown after realizing he had an erection.

 

Maybe he was beginning to lose his mind.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait^^

Daesung sighed as he sat on the end of the bed with a frown watching Seungri play a game on his phone.

Everyone had just finished eating lunch and disappeared to do whatever it is they do on free days. Seungri decided to keep to himself instead of begging Daesung to play with him like usual.

The maknae had been behaving differently around Daesung, but he was the usual cheery maknae when he was around his other hyungs. Daesung noticed this and it bothered him.

The older man finished getting ready for his date twenty minutes ago without help from the maknae who usually loved picking out clothes for his hyung to wear.

 

~Flashback~

 

"Hey Seungri, do you want to help me get ready," Daesung asked smiling at the younger man.

"Get ready for what hyung," the maknae asked frowning at the older man.

"I have to get ready for my date with Chunhee in a few hours," Daesung said collapsing on their shared bed.

Seungri made a ugly face before turning his back on the older man.

"Sorry hyung, but I don't want to help you get ready for a date with another man," Seungri frowned before falling on his side of the bed opening his phone to start a new game.

 

~End of Flashback~

 

"Seungri, you don't have to be like this anymore," Daesung said crawling toward the maknae. Seungri continued playing his game not giving the older man his attention.

"What are you talking about hyung," Seungri asked not taking his eyes away from the game.

"This," Daesung snatched the phone from the younger man closing it before tossing it on the floor.

"Hyung!"

"Stop ignoring me, you don't have to change, just don't do things you know I hate," Daesung said wrapping his arms around the younger man pulling him into a tight embrace nuzzling his neck.

Seungri just sat there letting the older man hug him before he decided to return the hug. "So does this mean I can hold your hand again," the maknae asked smiling happily.

"Yes, but no kissing," Daesung laughed at the maknae's excitement.

"That's okay hyung, I like kissing your cheeks," Seungri pulled away from the embrace to do just that.

"You're not depressed anymore right," Daesung asked flicking the younger man's nose.

"No, but I still don't like that Chunhee guy," Seungri said crossing his arms.

"Your jealousy is cute Ri, just don't do anything crazy ok," Daesung said kissing the maknae's forehead.

"Hey girls, Jiyong says it's family time, so we have to like watch a movie together so stop fooling around so we can get this over with," Top said leaning in the doorway.

"Hyung!" The two youngest members rushed to the eldest trapping him in a tight hug.

"What are you doing," he asked in a bored tone.

"We haven't hung out together in a long time, I miss our hugs," Seungri said before the older man covered his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about maknae," Top frowned before looking to his right to see Taeyang leaning against his bedroom door with a smirk.

"Are you guys having an orgy without me and leader-shii," the singer laughed watching the three separate.

"Hey hyung, you don't have to be jealous, do you want me to sit on your lap like last night," Seungri asked tilting his head to the side trying to look cute.

Top and Daesung had unreadable expressions on their faces causing Taeyang to stop laughing abruptly.

"What happened last night," Top asked eyeing the innocent maknae.

"I thought you said you guys played that racing game," Daesung frowned as he watched Taeyang try to get Seungri's attention before he said anything.

"We did hyung, but after I won the first race Taeyang hyung accused me of cheating and made me sit on his lap so he could make sure I wasn't," Seungri said smiling brightly.

"Of course I won the next race too so I had to stay on his lap until I got tired of playing," the maknae pouted while staring at Taeyang's nervous expression.

Seunghyun frowned as he stared at the singer who avoided eye contact.

"What the hell is taking you guys so long, get your asses in here now!"

"You two go ahead before Jiyong gets angrier," Seunghyun said turning to the two youngest members.

"Alright hyung don't take too long, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time," Daesung said dragging Seungri with him as they rushed to the living room.

"I thought you were good with racing games," Seunghyun said staring at the younger man in front of him.

Taeyang said nothing as he continued to avoid eye contact.

"You lost on purpose so the maknae could sit on your lap," Seunghyun asked grabbing the front of Taeyang's shirt.

"I'm sorry hyung, I couldn't help it...I think I like him," Taeyang sighed as the older man released him.

"You better not hurt him Bae."

"I know hyung, I promise I won't," Taeyang smiled knowing his hyung wasn't angry anymore.

Jiyong sat staring at the maknae with a huge frown on his face.

"Wait...could you repeat that...you went to bed earlier than usual because of what," Jiyong asked the youngest who sat glued to Daesung's side.

“Ok, this is what happened hyung,” Seungri smiled as he retold the same thing he told Top a few minutes ago.

 

~Flashback~

 

“Yay I win, I guess you’re not as good as you said you are hyung,” Seungri laughed at Taeyang’s expense.

“You cheated,” the older man said licking his lips as he stared at the younger man doing a little victory dance that involved swinging hips and pelvic thrusts.

“What!” Seungri immediately stopped dancing looking at the older man in disbelief.

Taeyang snapped out of his trance to respond to the pouting man.

“I said you cheated,” Taeyang smirked as the younger man crossed his arms.

“I did not, you’re just a sore loser,” Seungri stuck his tongue out before turning his back on the loser.

“I don’t trust you...come sit on my lap maknae,” the older man said grabbing his Wii remote.

“What is sitting on your lap going to do,” Seungri asked with a curious expression.

Instead of telling the younger man why he really wanted him on his lap, Taeyang decided on a lie.

“If you sit on my lap, I can make sure you’re not cheating,” he said leaning back into the comfy leather couch.

“Fine, if it’ll prove that I won fair and square,” Seungri jumped on the older man knocking the air out of him before getting comfortable on his lap.

“It would be a lot easier if you’d just use the steering wheel hyung,” Seungri said pointing to the abandoned white wheel on the floor next to Jiyong‘s Wii Fit box.

“I don’t need it, I’ll win next time,” Taeyang said with a determined look on his face.

“Alright hyung, it’s your loss,” the maknae smirked as he started the next race.

Thirty minutes later, after five more wins, Seungri paused the game with an annoyed expression.

“What’s wrong, I was going to win this time,” Taeyang said subconsciously nuzzling the back of the maknae’s neck.

“Hyung I’ve beaten you at least six times, and I’m tired of sitting on your lap,” Seungri frowned standing up slowly.

“You sit on Daesung’s lap all the time,” the older man said pouting.

“Daesung hyung’s lap is soft and comfortable, but yours is all hard and uncomfortable like an old, lumpy mattress,” Seungri said tossing his remote on the older man’s lap.

“I’m going to bed early, goodnight hyung,” Seungri sighed walking away.

 

~End of Flashback~

 

Jiyong sat snarling as the maknae’s story replayed in his mind over and over. All the leader could imagine was Taeyang raping the oblivious young man.

"Are you okay hyung," Daesung asked worriedly watching the leader clenching his fists.

"Taeyang you perverted bastard, get in here now!" Jiyong stood to his feet grabbing his white, balance board.

"Hyung I thought we were going to watch a movie not play the Wii, I don't want to exercise," Seungri whined.

"I don't think we're exercising Ri...I think that's his weapon," Daesung said hugging the maknae closer.

"Looks like the leader found out you molested his baby, go get your punishment," Top said smirking with satisfaction as he watched fear consume the younger man.

Without a word, Taeyang drug his feet heading toward the angry leader waiting to bash his head in using moves he learned from the hot Wii trainer he named So Young.

' _Stupid cravings_ ,' the singer sighed as he finally entered the living room.

Thankfully, he knew Jiyong wouldn't give him too many visible bruises because he didn't want people asking questions.

 

~~~~~

 

Hours later, Chunhee stood outside of Big Bang's door holding the gift bags tightly. He still hadn't rung the door bell yet because he was too nervous, but after checking his watch, he knew he had to soon.

Taking a deep breath, the actor rung the door bell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Thirty seconds later, the door opened revealing the maknae who took one look at him and immediately shut the door in his face.

Chunhee heard some yelling and what sounded like something hard hitting a wall before the door opened again.

"Hello, aren't you early," Jiyong said checking the taller man out.

Chunhee wore denim jeans with a white dress shirt and leather jacket with matching boots.

“You look....nice,” Jiyong smiled eyes brightening after noticing the gifts.

"Thank you..um..," Chunhee frowned as he realized that he forgot the leader's name.

How could he be so stupid, he'd spent an hour memorizing everyone's names and faces!

"The name's Jiyong handsome, but don't worry, you'll remember me after today," Jiyong said reading the quiet man's mind.

Chunhee blushed as the younger man met his eyes. He stared at the younger man's appearance inwardly praising himself for the gifts he bought.

Jiyong was wearing a bright blue graphic tee with matching skinny jeans. His hair was medium length, but the right side was cut shorter than the left with brown highlights.

"Done looking yet, are you sure you're here to see Daesung or are you really here to see me," Jiyong's voice snapped the older man out of his trance.

"I'm sorry," Chunhee blushed a deep shade of red.

"It's cool, I was going to make you wait, but since you brought gifts, come on in," the leader gave a bright smile standing to the side to let the other man enter.

"Thank you," the model hurried inside flinching once he heard the door slam shut behind him.

He took his shoes off slipping on a pair of house shoes before Jiyong led him to the living room. Chunhee looked around the neat apartment already knowing who decorated just by looking at how everything was put together.

After reaching the living room, Jiyong grabbed the older man's arm.

"You can have a seat over there," Jiyong said pointing to an empty spot opposite the couch occupied by Seunghyun and Taeyang.

"Hello Seunghyun...Taeyang," Chunhee said sitting on the arm chair facing a glass coffee table before placing the bags on the floor to his right.

Seunghyun just nodded at the older man while Taeyang continued to stare at the floor rubbing the only visible bruise on his left arm, the arm he used to block most of the blows he received hours ago.

"Don't worry about him hyung, he's just clumsy," Jiyong smiled taking a seat on a matching arm chair.

Chunhee smiled before looking around once more.

"Daesung’s in the back with the maknae, he'll come when I call for him," Jiyong said running a hand through his silky locks.

"I brought you guys gifts," Chunhee said wanting to please the leader who was beginning to look annoyed.

"Really, you didn't have to do that, you're so kind Chunhee hyung," Jiyong said smiling at the blushing man.

Five minutes later, after passing out the gifts, Chunhee sat nervously watching everyone open them.

It felt like deja vu and he was praying he wasn’t dreaming again. Taeyang who was busy sulking earlier had a bright smile on his handsome face as he held a new red and black hat with the grim reaper wrapped around it.

Seunghyun actually thanked the model after receiving a new watch. Jiyong was ecstatic because he received more than his hyungs.

The leader got a new jacket, multicolored bracelets and the limited edition Wii Fit Plus!

“Wow, I feel like you really know me,” Jiyong smirked holding up a bright pink, high collared jacket with random zippers decorating the front.

“You sure you don’t want to date me hyung,” Jiyong smiled jumping into the older man’s lap wrapping his arms around his neck.

Chunhee blushed after getting a lapful of the leader. He had to admit the guy was cute, but he only wanted Daesung.

“I’m sorry, but I only have feelings for Daesung,” Chunhee laughed nervously as the younger man climbed off of him.

“That’s good to know, cause if your answer were any different you wouldn’t be breathing right now,” the leader smirked taking his seat once more.

“Don’t waste time Jiyong, I’ll start,” Seunghyun said clearing his throat.

“I appreciate your gift, but you can’t buy our approval,” the eldest member said staring hard at the older man.

“Now....what are your intentions with our Daesung,” he asked frowning at the nervous man.

“Yeah, you’re not really some perverted bastard that only wants what’s in his pants are you,” Jiyong crossed his arms staring at Chunhee suspiciously.

“Daesung is apart of us, so if you hurt him, you hurt us,” Taeyang said giving the model hateful looks as if he’d already harmed Daesung.

Thirty minutes later Chunhee sat with a relieved expression.

“Daesung it’s time to go babe!” Jiyong yelled happily.

Five minutes later, Daesung walked in holding Seungri’s hand who was giving the model nasty looks. Chunhee’s face brightened as his eyes landed on his love wearing the black, leather jacket he bought him over a black dress shirt and matching jeans.

“Hi Chunhee, sorry for the long wait,” Daesung blushed staring at the floor.

“The questioning is over dongsaeng, you can go now,” Seunghyun said stretching his tired muscles.

“It’s okay Daesung, I don’t mind waiting for you,” Chunhee jumped up to stand in front of his date.

He grabbed the younger man’s free hand and kissed the back of it not noticing how the maknae’s mouth twitched as if he were going to bite the man any minute. The others watched intently as Chunhee reached into his coat pulling out a new Wii game with a cute green bow on the upper right corner.

“This is for you Seungri, you can play it with Daesung tonight,” Chunhee said pressing the game to the younger man’s chest while keeping his eyes on Daesung’s blushing face.

“Wii Sports Resort!” Seungri gasped before releasing Daesung’s hand to hug the tall model.

“Just when I was getting tired of that Mario Kart, I’m starting to semi like you,” the maknae said pulling away to smile at the shocked man.

Chunhee smiled at the maknae’s cuteness as he looked over the back of the game eyes brightening every second.

“I’m going to kick your butt again in bowling hyung,” Seungri said smirking at Seunghyun who sat watching in amusement.

“We better get going Daesung before we miss the movie,” Chunhee said giving the younger man’s hand a small squeeze.

“Oh right, lets go,” Daesung said pulling the older man towards the front door.

“Make sure you bring him home before 10:00 pm or else!” Jiyong yelled watching the pair closely.

“Hyuuung, I’m not a kid,” Daesung frowned slipping on his shoes.

“You’re my responsibility and will always be my baby, so if you’re not back before 10:00pm someone’s going to pay a heavy price,” Jiyong crossed his arms holding his nose high as if he were a superior being.

“Fine, I’ll see you guys when I get back,” Daesung yelled opening the door letting the model exit first.

“Wait hyung!” Seungri ran up to his favorite hyung wrapping his arms around him before kissing his cheek.

“I’ll miss you hyung,” the maknae pouted trying to be cute.

“Don’t worry Ri, we can hang out later ok, just spend time with your other hyungs,” Daesung smiled ruffling the younger man’s hair before joining his date outside.

“Ok, see you later,” Seungri waved watching the two walk away for a few seconds before shutting the door.

“I guess I’m going to have to play with Jiyong hyung since Taeyang’s grounded,” the younger man frowned.

“Hurry up and get in here maknae, Seunghyun and I want to kick your butt in bowling!”

“Alright I’m coming!” Seungri quickly locked the door before rushing into the living room to join his hyungs.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think^^

Daesung sat next to Chunhee in the middle row of an empty theater.

 

Since the older man knew that he wouldn’t pick Daesung up and leave immediately, he bought tickets for a movie that started an hour and a half after lunch time.

  
  
They made it to the theater on time and Chunhee made sure to buy whatever Daesung wanted even if he knew the younger man wouldn’t eat all of it.

Two minutes into the movie, Daesung was already flinching in fear from the gory scenes.

  
  
“I didn’t know it was so...gory,” the younger man frowned before shoving popcorn into his mouth.

  
  
“I thought you really wanted to see Rain’s movie,” Chunhee said turning to look at the other man sipping his cherry coke.

  
  
“I did, but I just thought there was going to be a lot of fighting, I didn’t think it’d be so gory,” Daesung said flinching once more as a bad guy got his leg cut off.

  
  
Chunhee wrapped his right arm around the younger man pulling him close. “Do you want to leave,” he asked nuzzling the younger man’s hair.

  
  
“No I can take it hyung don’t worry, but thanks for asking,” Daesung smiled melting the older man’s heart.

  
  
“Ok, just let me know if you need anything,” the older man blushed before turning back to the movie trying to hide a flinch of his own.

 

~~~~~

   
An hour later, Chunhee smiled happily as Daesung walked excitedly swinging their connected hands.

  
  
Daesung had decided that he wanted to go to the mall and even though Chunhee had already had a stressful morning at the mall, he gave in to his crush’s wish.

  
  
The two were walking through Weeny Beeny looking at all of the bright candies in various shapes and sizes.

  
  
“I’ve always wanted to visit this store, thank you for bringing me here hyung,” Daesung smiled.

  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, I’ll take you wherever you want to go,” Chunhee smiled at Daesung, who stopped eyes widening as he stared at the large, multicolored lollipops in front of him.

  
  
“I’m sure Seungri and my hyungs will love to have one of these,” the younger man smiled as he began to grab as many as he could.

  
  
“Is this the last thing you’re going to get, I don’t want you to spoil your dinner,” Chunhee raised an eyebrow as he watched his date grab at least ten lollipops.

  
  
“Don’t worry Chunhee hyung, I’m just getting everyone two…do you want a lollipop,” Daesung asked turning to the taller man holding the bright candy to his chest.

  
  
“No I’m okay, let’s just get that and this,” the model said holding up the bags of gourmet jelly beans the younger man asked for as soon as they entered the bright store.

  
  
“Alright let’s go,” Daesung smiled pulling the taller man behind him towards the cash register. 

 

   
  
Thirty minutes later they stood in front of Gana Art Gallery after closing time so it’d be just the two of them. 

  
  
“So who is this guy you were telling me about,” Daesung asked as they entered the building holding hands once more.

 

  
“His name is Dong Yul, a family friend,” the model smiled as they stopped in front of a bright painting that looked like it was influenced by Jiyong.

  
  
“Wow, I’m sure Jiyong hyung would love to see this,” Daesung said turning his head to the side trying to find meaning in the horizontal and vertical lines.

  
  
“Really, Jiyong likes aspiring artists,” Chunhee asked the younger man who had an adorable expression on his face squinting his eyes at the bright colors.

  
  
“Well hyung likes strange things, but I’m sure he would like something from an aspiring artist cause he’s a very supportive person,” the younger man smiled brightly thinking of his precious leader.

  
  
“Sounds like you really care for him,” the model said as Daesung pulled him around once again.

  
  
“Yup hyung is love, wow look at that over there!”

  
  
Chunhee laughed as he watched the younger man run toward another odd painting.

  
_  
‘At least he’s enjoying himself.’_

~~~~~ 

  
Another hour passed before Chunhee decided that they should head to the restaurant for dinner.

 

  
“Did you have fun Daesung,” the model asked placing their bags of souvenirs in the backseat next to the Weeny Beeny bags.

  
  
“Of course hyung you’re a fun and interesting person,” Daesung laughed hugging the stuffed rabbit he coaxed the older man to buy for him claiming his bear needed a companion. 

  
  
“Thank you,” the actor blushed turning away to start the car.

  
  
“You’re blushing, I think it’s cute,” Daesung smirked poking a reddened cheek.

  
  
“I think you’re cute,” Chunhee whispered scratching the back of his head nervously.

  
  
“I haven’t met anyone who doesn’t think I’m cute, but thanks anyway,” Daesung smiled turning on the radio to hear one of his favorite songs.

  
  
“Can you hear my heart beat,” Daesung smiled as he sung along to his favorite 2pm song even imitating some of their dance moves.

  
  
Chunhee sighed in content, heart calming after learning that the younger man heard what he said.

  
  
“Alright, let’s go before it gets too late,” the actor said over the music driving off after glancing at the clock that read 8:00 p.m.

 

~~~~~

   
“Hyung I didn’t know you liked French restaurants,” Daesung said looking around at the elegant designs coating the walls of the restaurant.

  
  
“I’ve only been here a few times I hope you like it,” Chunhee said resting his chin in the palm of his right hand as he stared at his crush.

  
  
“I do, it’s pretty, and I like the privacy,” the younger man said realizing that their table was in a faraway corner situated so they could look through the large floor length windows and see the beautiful night scenery.

  
  
They even had a thick, red curtain separating them from everyone else in the restaurant.

  
  
“I figured you’d want privacy so I guess I did well,” the actor raised an eyebrow waiting for the younger man to answer.

  
  
Daesung smirked before responding. “Yes you did very well, I might give you a reward later,” the younger man winked almost causing the model to have a heart attack.  
  
Chunhee laughed lightly trying to cover his nervousness.

  
  
A few seconds later, a tall, handsome waiter pulled back the curtain with a smile decorating his tanned face.

  
  
“Hello gentlemen, my name is Sungjae and I will be all yours for tonight,” the waiter smiled bowing to the two stunned men staring at him. 

  
  
_‘Is he flirting with us,’_  Chunhee thought frowning slightly as the man stood to stare at them with a strange look in his eyes.

  
  
_‘Wow, he’s flirting with us...we can take advantage of this,’_  Daesung thought giving the waiter one of his best smiles.

  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sungjae-shii, I’m sure you’ll serve us well,” Daesung said openly checking the man out who seemed very pleased.

  
  
Once he left five minutes after taking their orders, Daesung reached across the table to hold Chunhee’s hand.

  
  
“If we flirt with him, we may get more for less,” the younger man said winking at the older man once more.

  
  
Chunhee, who was previously drowning in jealousy, brightened immediately once he realized that Daesung was just acting, which he should’ve known already since he’s an actor himself.

  
  
“I’ve never done this before, but it sounds like fun...alright let’s do it,” Chunhee agreed to use his acting skills complimenting the waiter as soon as he returned with their orders.

  
  
“I’ve never seen anyone look so good wearing that...but I bet you look even better under that tight uniform Sungjae ,” the actor smirked causing the waiter to blush deeply as he placed their meals before them. 

  
  
“Merci beaucoup monsieur,” Sungjae bowed happy for the much wanted attention.  
  
  
_‘This is fun, I wonder how much we can get,’_  the actor thought watching the waiter give him all of his attention.

  
_  
‘As long as he’s not looking at Daesung.’_

~~~~~

   
An hour and a half later, Chunhee’s silver car pulled up in front of Big Bang’s apartment.

  
  
Chunhee put the car in park before turning to look at Daesung.

  
  
“Well its 9:30 p.m. so you’re not late,” Chunhee said as the younger man took off his seat belt.

  
  
“Yeah, Jiyong hyung will be satisfied, especially with the gifts I got him,” Daesung smiled.

  
  
He watched while the older man grabbed all of the bags from the backseat before dropping them into his lap.

  
  
“I really enjoyed today, I had fun, the best part was the restaurant,” Daesung laughed as he remembered all the dessert they got for free.

  
  
“Yeah he even gave us these,” Chunhee said flicking two name cards resting in a cup holder attached to orange roses.

  
  
“What do orange roses mean again...desire?” Daesung asked with a thoughtful expression.

  
  
“Yes it’s obvious he desires us, and wants us to call him,” Chunhee smiled picking up a rose to stare at the attached name card. 

 

  
  
**~ _It was a pleasure to meet you...I enjoyed our time together, please feel free to call me...don’t be shy. I’ll be awaiting your call ^. ~_**

**_~Love Sungjae_ ~**

 

 

Chunhee frowned as he finished looking over the card.

  
  
“Wow, I wonder how many calls he’s gotten,” Daesung laughed after seeing the older man’s expression.

  
  
Chunhee tossed the roses in the back before turning to face the younger man.

  
  
As Daesung’s laughter died, Chunhee grabbed the younger man’s left arm. He licked his lips trying to calm his nerves.

  
  
“Can I ask you something Daesung,” the model asked nervously.

  
  
“Sure hyung go ahead.” 

  
  
“Daesung I really like you a lot…I enjoy spending time with you and I don’t want that to ever end, so I want to know...will you be my boyfriend?” Chunhee met the singer’s eyes waiting for his reply.

  
  
“Well...I like you too...so...alright hyung I’ll be your boyfriend,” Daesung grinned before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

  
  
“I’m so happy Daesung, you make me so happy,” the older man smiled so hard he thought his face was going to break.

  
  
“Aw hyung you’re so sweet, you make me happy too,” Daesung laughed returning the embrace.

  
  
As soon as they pulled away Chunhee reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, opening it in front of the younger man’s face.

  
  
“I thought you might like this,” he said blushing.

  
  
“You got couple rings already, what would you have done if I said no,” Daesung smirked pulling out a shiny, platinum ring.

  
  
“I knew you’d say yes,” Chunhee said confidently before his new boyfriend hit his shoulder.

  
  
“Since when were you so confident,” the singer smiled slipping the ring onto his right ring finger.

  
  
“Do you like it,” Chunhee asked after slipping his own ring on.

  
  
“I like it, you did well again,” Daesung smiled flicking the other’s nose.

  
  
“Am I going to get my rewards now,” the model asked pouting cutely.

  
  
“Yup, here’s your first reward,” Daesung leaned forward to kiss the older man on the cheek before pulling back.

  
  
Chunhee’s face burned a bright red and right as a smile began to stretch across his face, Daesung pulled him close and kissed him properly.

 

Chunhee slowly moved his lips against his boyfriend’s, wanting to savor the feel of their first kiss before Daesung pulled away.

  
  
It ended too fast leaving Chunhee panting and wanting more, but he didn’t want to move too fast.

  
  
“That’s your second reward,” Daesung grinned, panting softly.

  
  
Chunhee just sat there touching his lips in disbelief.  

  
  
“I have to go now, I know hyung’s waiting for me,” Daesung said snapping the man out of his trance.

  
  
“Oh right I’m sorry, thanks for everything...I’ll call you tomorrow,” the model said watching his boyfriend step out of the car.

  
  
“Alright Chunhee, I’ll see you later,” Daesung closed the door in a hurry rushing toward the entrance to the apartment.

  
  
He turned and waved at the older man watching him before walking in with his bags to his chest.

  
  
After he couldn’t see his love anymore, Chunhee drove away feeling luckier than the luckiest man alive.

 

~~~~~

   
“You barely made it Daesung,” Jiyong’s voice reached the younger man’s ears as soon as he locked their front door.

  
  
“Hey hyung, I brought you guys something,” Daesung said turning to face his leader. 

  
  
That’s all he had to say to make the older man forget what he was talking about.

  
  
Half an hour later, everyone sat in the living room listening to how Daesung’s date went.

  
  
“You’ve only been on one date and he’s already giving you a ring, what is he trying to marry you,” Jiyong asked frowning slightly.

  
  
“No hyung, it’s just a couple ring,” Daesung sighed as Seungri shifted on his lap before attacking his lollipop once more.

  
  
“He better not...even think...about marrying...my hyung," the maknae said between licks.

  
  
“Can we talk about something else now, I’m a little tired,” Daesung said hugging Seungri close to his chest as if he were a stuffed toy.

  
  
“Sure hyung, whatever you want, I’ll even go to bed early with you so we can share pillows,” Seungri smiled happily.

  
  
“That’s a good idea maknae, we do have a schedule tomorrow evening,” Seunghyun said stretching his arms.

  
  
“Right, now put that candy away and go brush your teeth,” Jiyong demanded.

  
  
“Alright,” Seungri frowned jumping up immediately, not wanting to get beaten like Taeyang hyung.

  
  
The older man was sitting next to Seunghyun rubbing the same bruises from earlier.

  
  
“Well I’m going to bed, good night hyungs,” Daesung stood to hug his leader.

  
“Good night Dae,” Jiyong smiled kissing the younger man’s cheek.

  
  
Seungri ran over to get the same treatment, because he loves attention, and grabbed Daesung’s hand pulling him toward their room.

  
_  
‘Shouldn’t have given him the candy before bed,’_  Daesung frowned as the maknae turned back to give him a big, adorable smile.

  
_  
‘But he is cute.’_


	7. Chapter 7

Chunhee sat at the island in his kitchen with a bright smile on his face as he read the text message his boyfriend sent him twenty seconds ago.

 

**To: Chunnie**

**From: Daesungie**

**I love you too Chunnie, I’ll see you tonight^^**

They’ve been dating for two months now and the older man couldn’t be happier.

 

Today was their anniversary and the model decided for the two of them to have a nice dinner at his place.

 

Seunghyun persuaded Jiyong to allow Daesung to leave the apartment for the date that night.

 

The leader couldn’t complain because they were on vacation from work so there weren’t any excuses he could use to keep the younger man home.

 

“I’ll have my chef prepare something special,” Chunhee smiled as he went over his plans in his head.

 

‘ _For now, I need to go buy his present_ ,’ the older man grinned jumping off of the black barstool to rush toward his room.

 

~~~~~

 

Daesung stood in front of Taeyang’s bedroom peeking through a crack in the door.

 

‘ _Since when were they so close_ ,’ he frowned watching Seungri snuggle closer to Taeyang on his bed as they watched a movie on his laptop.

 

Daesung had just returned home after shopping for his boyfriend’s anniversary gift with Jiyong who invited himself.

 

He told the maknae to hang out with his hyungs until he got back, but Seunghyun locked his bedroom door not wanting to be bothered, so the maknae went to Taeyang who was more than happy to spend time with him. 

 

“What are you looking at Daesung,” Jiyong asked from behind him.

 

The younger man flinched before turning to face the leader wearing his new pair of bright blue sweat pants.

 

“Uhmmm....nothing,” Daesung said smiling nervously.

 

“Well if you’re doing nothing come play with hyung,” Jiyong said with his hands on his hips.

 

Daesung inwardly frowned. Everyone knew what the leader meant when he asked to play.

 

The only thing he wanted to do was exercise. Daesung had to think of something fast to get out of this!

 

‘ _Crap....I have to distract him somehow_ ,’ the younger man thought staring at the older man watching him with an increasingly annoyed expression.

 

“You were right hyung, they really do look nice on you,” Daesung said staring at the blue sweatpants.

 

Jiyong stared at the younger man with a raised eyebrow.

 

‘ _Okay time for plan B_ ,’ Daesung pulled Jiyong into a tight embrace nuzzling the side of his neck.

 

“Hyung let’s just watch a movie, I’ll even sit on your lap...I know you like that,” Daesung said caressing the older man’s lower back.

 

Jiyong pushed Daesung away before crossing his arms.

 

“Fine, since you asked so nicely we’ll watch a movie, but you have to set everything up and that includes making the popcorn,” the leader turned his back with his head held high before walking back to his room.

 

‘ _Seducing hyung is so easy sometimes_ ,’ Daesung thought smiling happily now that he got out of a long workout.

 

“I guess I should go start on the popcorn,” he grinned skipping towards the kitchen.

 

‘ _I can tell today’s going to be awesome!_ ’

 

~~~~~

  

“Tae when do you think we should tell everyone?”

 

“Not so soon babe, we’ll tell them eventually,” Taeyang said kissing Seungri on his forehead.

 

They were still on the bed, but the movie had ended two minutes ago.

 

“Daesung’s kisses are better,” the maknae pouted while smirking inwardly.

 

“What did you say,” Taeyang frowned at the younger man cuddling his right arm.

 

“I said I enjoy Daesung’s kisses more, you always kiss my forehead or cheek and we’ve been together for...almost a month now,” Seungri said licking his lips.

 

“What are you aframm..,”

 

Taeyang covered the younger man’s mouth with his pulling him into his lap.

 

Seungri smiled into the kiss before releasing a moan once their tongues met.

 

He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

 

Taeyang moaned tilting his head to the side sucking on the maknae’s lips as his hands slipped around his waist.

 

A few seconds later Taeyang pulled away panting for breath.

 

“Did you...enjoy that maknae,” he asked, licking his lips.

 

Seungri just nodded his head in a daze arms still around the older man’s neck.

 

The older man pecked him on the lips, smiling at his reddened face.

 

“I didn’t want us to move too fast so I held myself back for you,” Taeyang said caressing Seungri’s right hip.

 

“It’s alright hyung I’ve already shared my first kiss with Daesung hyung, besides…I’m not a baby,” the youngest smiled brightly before kissing the older man’s nose.

 

“Alright fine, you’re not a baby, but we still have to take it slow,” Taeyang said hugging the smaller man to his chest.

 

“.....So does this mean we can’t do it,” Seungri said drawing a vertical line over the older man’s abs.

 

“What?!” Taeyang gasped, pushing the maknae away from him causing him to fall on his back onto a nearby pillow.

 

“Are you trying to get me murdered,” he jumped up to lock his bedroom door after making sure no one was around.

 

“Good idea hyung, we don’t want anyone walking in on us,” Seungri smirked stretching out on the pillows.

 

“I’ve told you already that we’re not doing it until I feel you’re ready,” Taeyang sighed walking over to sit on the end of the bed.

 

“I was only teasing hyung,” Seungri laughed jumping onto the older man’s back.

 

“I like teasing you,” he smiled kissing the older man’s cheek.

 

Taeyang stood to his feet with a smirk as the maknae wrapped his legs around him, holding on tight.

 

“Hey you wanna go to the gym with hyung,” Taeyang asked as he started to spin slowly.

 

“Of course, but you have to help me stretch first, I was sore last week,” Seungri said leaning towards the bed forcing the man to lose his balance.

 

They both fell on top of the bed with the maknae on top.

 

“You can start now hyung,” Seungri giggled rolling off of the older man.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Taeyang smiled sitting up to get into position as Seungri got comfortable.

 

“Hey hyung, before we start, can you go get me something to drink,” the younger man asked smiling innocently.

 

Taeyang sighed standing to his feet. “Alright you little brat,” he smiled walking towards the door.

 

“I love you Taeyang hyung,” Seungri grinned watching the older man fumble as he tried to unlock the door.

 

“I love you too Seungri,” he blushed finally opening the door.

 

Thirty minutes later Jiyong walked through the hallway on his way back to the living room.

 

He took a bathroom break in the middle of the movie he was watching with Daesung and Seunghyun who was forced to as soon as he finally came out of his room.

 

The leader paused, stopping in front of Taeyang’s door with a frown.

 

He thought he heard a noise so he put his ear to the door so he could hear properly.

 

“Mmmmm…oh my God....Tae harder...feels so good.”

 

“I am doing it harder Ri, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Jiyong frowned deeply gripping the door handle tightly.

 

‘ _He’s raping my baby, I’m going to kill him_ ,’ Jiyong thought kicking open the door Taeyang forgot to lock after getting the maknae’s drink.

 

The leader stood there staring at the two frozen members on the bed looking at him in shock.

 

Taeyang was leaning over the maknae with his right hand pushing the younger man’s left leg back almost into his chest trying to stretch his muscles.

 

All Jiyong could see was the older man leaning over Seungri gripping the maknae’s thigh.

 

“Taeyang you bastard, I’m going to kill you!”

 

The leader ran towards the singer who had frozen up in fear.

 

“Hyung!” Seungri yelled watching the leader jump on Taeyang landing next to the maknae.

 

Jiyong straddled the older man holding his shoulders down as he growled angrily.

 

“What do you think you’re doing to my baby,” he asked leaning closer to Taeyang’s red face.

 

“He was only helping me stretch before we go to the gym hyung,” Seungri said pouting.

 

“Is that true maknae,” Jiyong asked distracted as he stared at the younger man’s innocent face.

 

“Of course hyung, now can you please get off of him…only I can sit on him like that,” Seungri whined crossing his arms.

 

Without questioning what the maknae meant, Jiyong crawled off of the silent singer and fixed his clothes.

 

He stared at the two and just realized that they were still wearing clothes so they couldn’t have been doing what he thought they were doing.

 

“I’m sorry Tae, I wasn’t thinking straight,” the leader smiled pulling the older man up before hugging him.

 

“It’s ok, I’m alright,” Taeyang said giving a small smile.

 

“It’s just my protective instincts kicking in…I’ll go back to my movie now, you two behave,” Jiyong smiled pecking Taeyang on the cheek before rushing out of the room to hide his embarrassment.

 

As soon as Jiyong left Seungri hopped into Taeyang’s lap attacking his mouth.

 

The singer wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

 

Once the kiss ended seconds later, Taeyang looked up at the younger man, puzzled.

 

“What was that for,” he asked staring at Seungri’s flushed face.

 

“Only I can sit on you,” the maknae said pouting.

 

“You were jealous,” Taeyang smirked poking the younger man’s side.

 

“So,” Seungri frowned getting comfortable on the older man’s lap.

 

“You can’t get jealous cause you sit on Daesung’s lap all the time,” Taeyang nuzzled the younger man’s hair.

 

“Daesung’s my favorite hyung, I’ve been sleeping with him since before we got together,” the maknae said smiling as he thought of the older man.

 

“Sleeping with him?” Taeyang frowned pulling away to stare at the younger man’s face.

 

“Yeah we share a bed remember, that’s how we got so close,” Seungri said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh okay I understand,” the singer blushed.

 

‘ _I need to keep my mind out of the gutter_ ,’ Tae frowned.

 

In the living room Daesung sat staring at Jiyong who rushed in a few moments ago with a red face.

 

“You okay hyung,” Daesung asked the leader who sat curled up into Seunghyun’s right side.

 

“Yeah I’m okay don’t worry Dae, just watch the movie,” Jiyong said snuggling closer to his hyung who wrapped an arm around him.

 

‘ _It looks like everyone’s getting closer to each other_ ,’ Daesung thought looking away from the pair.

 

‘ _I guess this’ll take the attention away from me_ ,’ Daesung smiled happily turning back to the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

After the first ring of his doorbell, Chunhee rushed to his front door quickly unlocking it before pulling the door open.

 

He grinned widely as soon as his eyes landed on the love of his life.

 

“Hey Chunnie, can you stop staring and help me with this,” Daesung smiled, holding up a small duffel bag.

 

“What’s that for?” the older man snapped out of his trance, reaching for the black bag.

 

Daesung grinned as he stepped past his boyfriend to remove his shoes.

 

“I’m staying over, don’t tell anyone,” Daesung laughed, watching the older man almost trip over air before, closing and locking the door.

 

“Really?” Chunhee asked in disbelief. “Your momma doesn’t mind,” he raised an eyebrow, watching his younger boyfriend skip into the foyer.

 

“He’ll be alright, don’t worry Seunghyun has him occupied for me,” Daesung smiled, spinning in a small circle before facing his boyfriend.

 

The model matched Daesung’s smile as he walked closer, quickly embracing the smaller man.

 

“I’ve missed you so much…I’m so happy you came,” Chunhee sighed in content having the man in his arms.

 

“Chunnie, we saw each other yesterday,” Daesung sighed, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders.

 

“I know, but that was a long time ago,” the actor pouted, pulling away from the singer.

 

“Well I’m here now and I’m staying so let’s celebrate,” Daesung winked, laughing in satisfaction as the older man’s face brightened.

 

“Let’s go before the food gets cold,” Chunhee grinned, grabbing the younger man’s wrist and pulling him toward the dining room.

 

‘ _I can’t wait till after dinner_ ,’ Daesung smirked allowing the man to lead him toward the delicious smelling food.

 

~~~~~

 

Taeyang frowned as he sat on the living room couch watching his boyfriend in the kitchen. They were home alone while Seunghyun and Jiyong were out with the DBSK hyungs.

 

Taeyang knew the eldest took Jiyong out to keep his mind off of Daesung and Seungri, which made the singer happy.

 

Seungri growled in annoyance as he tried to reach for a bowl on the top shelf of a cabinet for his ice cream.

 

“What are you doing, there’re plenty of bowls on the second shelf,” Taeyang frowned grabbing a baby blue bowl before sitting it on the counter.

 

“So, I wanted one from the third shelf,” the maknae pouted while accidentally dropping his spoon.

 

“I got it,” Seungri quickly bent over, reaching for the spoon and drawing a gasp from the older man.

 

Taeyang stared down at the younger man’s ass pressing into his crotch. He could feel the delicious body heat and had to restrain himself from grabbing the younger man.

 

Soon Seungri stood smiling victoriously as he held the spoon as if it were a trophy.

 

“I got it...hey hyung what’s wrong?” Seungri frowned looking into his boyfriend’s dazed face.

 

“I’m alright, I’m gonna go sit down, you hurry up so we can watch IRIS,” Tae turned his back making his way toward the couch.

 

‘ _Mission one accomplished_ ,’ Seungri smirked as he turned back to his ice cream.

 

An hour later, Seungri sat snuggled up to Taeyang’s side as the older man kissed him deeply.

 

Taeyang paused as he felt the maknae’s warm hand ghost over his growing erection.

 

He grabbed the younger man’s wrist stopping his ministrations.

 

“Hyung..,” Seungri whined, pulling his hand free.

 

“I told you to wait a little longer,” the older man said standing to his feet.

 

“I’m going to take a shower so you behave,” the singer said weakly, trying to hold himself back from jumping on the adorable maknae.

 

“Fine go take your shower,” the younger man pouted, turning his back on his boyfriend.

 

‘ _I’ll just have to work harder_ ,’ Seungri thought standing to his feet.

 

~~~~~

 

 

Chunhee moaned as Daesung wrapped his arms around him shoving his tongue down his throat.

 

He could taste the melon desert and red wine they had moments ago.

 

The older man caressed his smaller hips pressing the younger body closer.

 

“I’m glad I decided to spend the night,” Daesung panted once the kiss ended.

 

“Are you sure about this Dae,” Chunhee asked the same question he’d just asked two minutes ago before they stripped and fell into his bed.

 

“Of course I am hyung, now stop asking and get to work,” the younger man licked his lips before pressing Chunhee’s face into his neck.

 

Without wasting anymore time, the model licked the heated skin before sinking his teeth into the juncture where neck and shoulder met, sucking on it as hard as he could.

 

Daesung moaned in pleasure as the older man claimed him, eagerly leaving a bright red mark.

 

Chunhee pulled away to admire his work before moving on to trail more kisses across his lover’s neck and jaw before making his way down a tanned chest.

 

“Oh Chun,” the younger man groaned as his chest received more licks, kisses and nips.

 

The model’s heart swelled. He was so excited to finally have his love under him.

 

He dipped his tongue inside of the younger man’s belly button, sucking his way down until he met dark curls.

 

Pulling away, Chunhee stared at the tall erection twitching every other second as if it knew it was being watched.

 

“Hyung...stop staring...do something,” Daesung groaned gripping the dark blue bed sheets below him.

 

Chunhee blushed deeply before wrapping a warm hand around the younger’s cock.

 

“Sorry Dae, it’s cute just like its owner,” the older man smiled, giving the heated flesh a few pumps.

 

“Ah..Chunnie....more,” Daesung begged thrusting up into the tight fist.

 

The younger man’s skin was flushed and sweaty as Chunhee continued to torture him.

 

After a few more pumps, the model teased the red, leaking head using his tongue to collect the stickiness oozing from the slit.

 

“Chunhee!” Daesung trembled as the hot tongue dragged across the sensitive tip before petal soft lips wrapped around him.

 

Chunhee moaned in pleasure as he slowly took Daesung into his mouth.

 

‘ _Just as sweet as I imagined_ ,’ the actor thought swallowing more of the delicious treat.

 

Daesung’s fingers pulled at his lover’s hair as he bobbed his head in a steady rhythm.

 

Chunhee soon pulled away attacking the younger man’s mouth, swallowing his whine as he thrust his own dick against a tan thigh.

 

“You’re delicious,” the actor smiled licking the younger man’s lips.

 

“I want you hyung, please don’t stop,” Daesung groaned reaching for the kiwi flavored lube he brought with him.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Chunhee smiled, leaning down for another kiss as he took the lube from the younger man.

 

Daesung wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, pulling him closer as their tongues met.

 

He moaned as he tasted himself in his lover's mouth before a warm hand squeezed his ass.

 

"Have you done this before?" Chunhee panted as he pulled away into a comfortable position between the younger man's legs.

 

"No.....so be gentle Chunnie," Daesung smiled as the model grabbed his knees, spreading his legs wider.

 

"I did a lot of research, don't worry," Chunhee blushed as he stared at the tight hole nestled between twin globes.

 

"Did you watch dirty videos Chun," Daesung smirked as the older man fumbled with the lube.

 

Chunhee finally got the tube opened, immediately squeezing the clear gel over the fingers of his right hand.

 

"You're nothing like the Daesung in my dreams," he smiled, turning to the younger man eyeing him with lust.

 

"Really, how am I different?" the singer asked, flinching as a slick finger slipped through his hole.

 

"You...aren't as afraid...as I thought...you'd be," the actor panted as he worked another finger in stretching his smaller lover as thoroughly as he could.

 

Daesung groaned biting his bottom lip as pain swam up his spine. "I'm just trying to...be brave," he forced out as the older man shoved yet another finger inside of him.

 

"You are brave Dae, I promise I’ll make you feel good," Chunhee grunted, shoving his fingers deeper within the hot body beneath him, smiling once the younger man gasped.

 

"Chun!" Daesung yelped as pleasure swam up his spine.

 

' _I found it_ ,' the model thought digging his fingers into the spongy nerves repeatedly.

 

His dick twitched as he watched his lover ride the sticky fingers desperate for more pleasure.

 

"I need you now," Daesung moaned reaching down to stroke himself.

 

"I'll make you feel good soon," Chunhee pulled his fingers out of the tight heat reaching for the forgotten lube.

 

"I want to do it," Daesung sat up quickly, taking the tube from the surprised man, squeezing a generous amount over his hard cock.

 

"Dae....," Chunhee moaned as the singer's warm hand wrapped around him, spreading the gel evenly.

 

Daesung leaned forward connecting their mouths in a passionate kiss as he continued to caress the model’s cock.

 

Chunhee grabbed the smaller man's hips pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, swapping saliva as they continued to fuse their mouths.

 

"You're so big.....are you sure you're going to fit," Daesung panted as he squeezed the sticky flesh, amazed at the girth.

 

If possible, the model hardened even more at what he heard, forcing the singer onto his back and sliding between his thighs.

 

"We won't know unless we try," he moaned, pressing his dick against the tight hole, feeling it clench around his head.

 

Daesung grabbed the older man's shoulders once their eyes met mirroring love and lust.

 

"I'm ready," he said feeling a warm hand grip his right hip.

 

"Remember to breathe," the actor covered his lover's mouth with his as he slowly slipped inside of the tight heat pulling him quickly.

 

Daesung gasped into the kiss nails digging into strong shoulders as he felt his hole stretch painfully wide to accommodate the model's large size.

 

"You're so...tight," Chunhee groaned, stilling himself once he was bottomed out.

 

He wanted so badly to pound into the smaller man, but he didn't want to hurt him.

 

The model pulled away to stare at Daesung's face frowning immediately.

 

"Do you want me to stop Dae," he asked worriedly kissing away the tears that trailed down the younger man's face.

 

"No...Just give me time, I'll be fine," the singer bit his bottom lip waiting for the pain to subside.

 

"You don't have to rush, I'll wait for you," Chunhee licked his lips, attaching them to his lover's neck sucking and biting on the sensitive skin.

 

"Chun..," Daesung moaned as his cock leaked from the older man's teasing.

 

"Chunnie move...I'm ready," the singer moaned minutes later, clenching his muscles around the large intrusion.

 

Chunhee continued to attack Daesung's neck as he pulled out slowly only to drive into him with a powerful thrust.

 

"Ah, Chun!" Daesung yelled back arched in pleasure as he clung to the older man.

 

"I guess I found it," Chunhee smiled aiming his next thrusts in the same spot.

 

"Hyung...faster," Daesung moaned trying his best to meet each thrust.

 

The model gripped his waist tighter as he increased his speed groaning in pleasure as the tight walls caressed him.

 

"Oh Dae.....so tight," he grunted as the younger man wrapped his legs around his waist to deepen the thrusts.

 

Soon the room filled with obscene sounds of wet skin slapping, moans, groans, and a few screams in between.

 

"Hyung....I want to ride you...roll over," Daesung panted as he felt the heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

 

Without pulling out, the model flipped their positions.

 

"You're so hot Dae...I'm so happy...you're all mine," Chunhee panted, staring at the younger man sitting comfortably on his lap.

 

"I'm happy I'm all yours too," the singer smiled, leaning down to capture his lover's lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Seconds later the two lovers were both losing themselves in pleasure as Daesung rode Chunhee as hard and fast as he could.

 

"You're beautiful," the actor fell in love all over again as he helped his lover bounce on his hard cock.

 

The younger man's hair was glued to his face with sweat and his lips were red and swollen.

 

He trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes shut as he threw his head back in bliss.

 

"Hyung...I'm close," Daesung moaned as the model began to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts.

 

Chunhee's thrusts became erratic as he felt himself nearing his end also.

 

"Dae...don't hold back....cum for me,” he moaned as the tight muscles began to spasm.

 

After another powerful thrust struck his bruised nerves, Daesung finally gave in.

 

“Ngh...Chunhee!” he yelled spraying their chests.

 

His walls contracted, squeezing the actor’s cock almost painfully tight, causing him to explode seconds later.

 

“Mmmmm Dae,” the model moaned filling his lover with his warm milk.

 

They both rode it out until Daesung collapsed on top of the older man’s sticky chest.

 

“I love you,” he smiled happily, connecting their mouths as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

 

“I love you too Daesung,” Chunhee smiled, massaging the singer’s lower back.

 

“Let’s rest....I’m exhausted,” Daesung yawned, burying his face in his lover’s neck.

 

“Wait, we need to clean up love,” the model shifted, getting ready to pull out so he could head to the bathroom.

 

“No, I like you where you are, let’s stay connected…we can clean up later,” the singer mumbled, closing his heavy eyelids.

 

“As you wish, we’ll do it later.”

 

Chunhee somehow managed to pull the duvet from the floor covering them with it before cuddling the smaller body.

 

‘ _I love you so much_ ,’ he thought staring at the younger man’s peaceful face as he slept using his arm as a pillow.

 

~~~~~

 

“Oh hyung!” Seungri moaned as he slowly stroked his leaking cock, squeezing it on every upstroke.

 

He sat naked at the end of the bed he shared with his favorite hyung, putting on a show.

 

The maknae spread his legs wider, moaning in pleasure as his thumb nail teased the leaking slit.

 

He groaned louder as he felt the familiar heat building up and began to speed up, stroking harder and faster.

 

“Ngh hyung,” the youngest thrust up into his tight fist a few times before finally reaching his end.

 

“Ngh...mmmm,” Seungri groaned as he coated his hand with his hot cream.

 

He panted before bringing the soiled hand to his lips sticking his tongue out to taste the sticky mess.

 

Soon a smirk stretched across his face as he watch Taeyang run away from his bedroom door out the corner of his right eye.

 

‘ _Mission two accomplished_ ,’ he sighed in content before falling back onto the bed.

 

“I can’t wait for Daesung to come home, I miss playing with him.” the maknae smiled, climbing to his feet once his breathing returned to normal.

 

‘ _I better shower before the hyungs gets home_.’

 

Without wasting another second, Seungri grabbed everything he needed and rushed to the bathroom, grinning the whole way.

 

He was so close to getting what he wanted.

 


End file.
